El cerezo en flor
by Larieth
Summary: Hace tiempo, dos corazones se unieron con un fuerte lazo. Uno de ellos se apagó, mientras que el otro se sumergió en una oscuridad inmortal. Sin embargo, quedaron ligados con una promesa que se hicieron bajo las flores del más bello de los árboles del lugar, una en la que se juraron amor eterno.
1. Prólogo

Un resplandor de luz iluminó los ojos de la joven, quien se había hallado vagando en una oscura penumbra con la noción del tiempo perdida. Sintió como una suave brisa golpeaba con delicadeza su rostro, mientras unas voces conversaban con aire preocupado sobre algo que era incapaz de entender. Cuando por fin pudo notar como su cuerpo respondía, alzó sus párpados encontrándose con los tenues rayos de sol sobre su piel. Era molesto, mas a la vez una gran felicidad se adueñó de su corazón, al fin vería algo más que una espesa niebla negra, podría ver los rostros de los jóvenes que la investigaban con asombro.

— ¿Estás bien? —inquirió la voz de una morena de azulados ojos, cuyo cabello se sostenía en dos moños que recordaban a las criadas del templo en el que la joven que acababa de despertar se había criado.

— ¿Dónde estoy? —pronunció con una voz que sorprendió a los presentes, pues se asemejaba a las caricias que los pétalos de los cerezos te ofrecían. Una hermosa melodía que escapaba de unos carnosos labios rojizos.


	2. Capítulo 1

Lo que para los jóvenes Xiaolin había empezado como una búsqueda de las armas de Dashi, había finalizado con el encuentro de algo que los había dejado sin aliento. El más joven de los guerreros se aproximó hacia el pequeño estanque, cuyo centro mecía con suavidad el cuerpo de una muchacha tan joven como hermosa.

— Raimundo, ¿estás viendo lo mismo que yo? —inquirió el asiático, cuyos ojos se habían abierto como platos. Y ya no solo por el hecho de hallar un lugar como tal en medio de una profunda cueva, en donde un cerezo crecía y tenues rayos de sol se colaban desde a saber donde.

El brasileño fue junto al pequeño Omi, acercándose hasta la orilla del estanque en el que carmesíes carpas nadaban en torno al menudo cuerpo de la dormida. Los cabellos de esta, azabaches, flotaban en mechones sobre la azulada superficie, y el kimono que la cubría la hacía ver como algo más que una simple joven.

— Por el gran Dashi —pronunció el dragón Dojo mientras saltaba hacia el hombro de Raimundo, con el corazón agitado y lágrimas en los ojos—. Tenemos que llevarla al templo cuanto antes, ¡tenemos que cuidarla! Oh... No... —Tan pronto como dijo esto, su verdosas escamas se empalidecieron al compás que sus pupilas se rasgaban aterradas—. No podemos dejar que la descubran. Jóvenes Xiaolin, rápido, olvidad el arma, ella es más importante.

Los muchachos se miraron los unos a los otros con perplejidad, asombrados por lo que acababa de decir el anciano ser. ¿Dojo renunciando a un Shen gong wu? Imposible. Sin embargo ahí estaba, adoptando su bestial forma y tomando a la muchacha con severo cuidado. Las paredes de la cueva temblaron, y más lo hicieron cuando el dragón abrió sus fauces y escupió fuego, abriendo un camino que estaba desestabilizando el terreno. Los guerreros, asustados, saltaron a lomos del animal, y por más que pedían explicaciones, Dojo no se mostraba abierto a responderlas.

—Te lo diré por última vez, ¡tienes que decirnos qué está ocurriendo! ¿Quién es ella? —preguntaba Kimiko con el ceño fruncido, indispuesta a seguir recibiendo silencio por parte de su compañero.

—Déjalo Kimiko, parece que no confía lo suficientemente en nosotros como para hablarnos del tema —soltó con aires molestos Omi, cruzándose de brazos y apoyando su espalda en la del rubio texano.

Cuando por fin llegaron al templo, el maestro los esperaba con faz seria en la entrada. Sus manos, unidas, y su cuerpo, envuelto en un traje de tonos rojizos no lograron más que molestar a los jóvenes más. ¿A qué venían tan extraños comportamientos? Y mucho peor, ¿quién era esa chica para causar tal alboroto en la tranquilidad del maestro? Clay bajó de Dojo de un salto, como si de un caballo se tratara, y luego se acercó al anciano.

— Maestro, con mis debidos respetos, toda esta situación está dejándonos tan confusos como si hubiéramos recibido la coz de un potrillo. Queremos respuestas.

— Las tendréis, en su debido momento.


End file.
